Training To be a Deatheater
by Rosa Mcnalli
Summary: Hermiones been having strange dreams


The Dream Hermione shuddered , Where was she and why was she here . I don't remember coming here she thought to herself , strange. A handsome white centaur came galloping past. "Where am I," she asked. "What place is this." "Ah you are where you went and I am where you went for I am here. This place is the place you are and where I went." " Huh , Dumb centaurs never give a straight answer," muttered Hermione. Well I am obviously in a forest , a real spooky one she thought. Well I guess I will just walk straight until I reach the end she thought. Suddenly she heard a strange voice , it sounded like a snake or was it a human. "Come," it said "Come to me." Hermione shuddered , what a freaky voice. Then again what a freaky place. Hermione bent down to tie her shoe and gasped in shock , on the ground was a trail of silver shiny liquid . UNICORN BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Even though she was in her 6th year at hogwarts she could still remember what Hagrid had said in her first year . See that stuff shinin on the ground. Silvery Stuff? Thats unicorn blood. Theres a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time this week . I found one dead last Wednesday. Were gonna try and find the poor thing . We might have to put it out of its misery. Hermione who respected Hagrid very much decided to do just what he'd done go try and find the unicorn and even put it out of its misery if she had too . She walked along through the unknown forest following the blood , suddenly the blood ended and she saw one of the most beautiful and saddest things she had ever seen a delicate white creature laying there covered with silver blood . She kneeled down to feel the creatures pulse when suddenly something grabbed her . Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs but it in the forest it just sounded like a small peep. Hermione looked up at what was holding her it looked like a midgit wearing robes. "Come," it said "Come." Hermione screamed and then the midgit wearing robes bound her to the ground and ..........................................................  
Hermione woke up .   
  
Hermione panted and began to realize she was not in the forest but in her bedroom at home. Hermione could probably figure out what the dream meant and how to stop it . The problem was she couldn't remember it. All she knew was that she had been having that dream ever since she came home for vacation and that she never wanted to have that dream again.   
  
  
************************************************  
Malfoy groaned what to wear today what to wear . Everyone at hogwarts always thought he cared about clothes and stuff like that , the truth was he could really care less . The only reason he cared about what he wore was because of his father . Always droaning on and on about how a Malfoy should dress and if he ever caught him dressing unproper he would cast some sort of dark magic spell on him . But today he knew if he dressed badly his dad would cast the cruciatus curse on him and Malfoy knew by experience that curse hurt. The reason he had to dress so nicely because it was the first Death Eaters Meeting that he would attend and according to his father Voldemort may pay them a visit. Malfoy picked out a black dress robe and brushed his hair so it parted at the side. "There," he said "I look fine."Malfoy sighed the only good thing about this stupid meeting was a few of his Slytherin friends would be attending , why he had no idea his father said it was a surprise. When he asked if it was a good surprise or a bad one his father had scowled and said an important one. "Draco come down here I wanna see what your wearing and tell you the rules for tonight," yelled Lucious. Draco groaned gave his hair one last comb and ran down the long flight of stairs.   
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"Harry Potter do something with your hair," called Aunt Petunia. "Your uncles colleagues are coming over and you should look clean and tidy." Harry groaned "Again. They have been here every week since I got back from Hog... my school." Harry reluctantly began the losing battle with his hair and managed to get it flatter than usual which made Aunt Petunia quite happy. Harry sat down at the table and looked at the same familiar men they all looked like Uncle Vernon exept for a little scrawny guy who looked alot like Pier PolkissDudleys best friend. Harry managed to sit through the boring dinner and ran upstairs right at the end. He got upstairs and saw Hedwig along with 3 other owls sitting there. Harry opened the first letter from Hedwig it was from Hagrid wishing him a happy birthday . Harry quickly opened Hagrids package and gasped in surprise , inside was a beautiful pendant with the hogwarts crest on it . How did Hagrid afford this he isn't the richest man in the world for sure . "This pendant msut be solid gold," Harry said to himself feeling horrible that Hagrid spent so much money on him. But Harry cleared that out of his mind and grabbed the next letter and packadge which was from Pigwedgeon.   
  
Dear Harry   
  
Well I am afraid I have bad news , my dad got fired because he enchanted muggle objects. Well I guess I am going to have to get a summer job. Fred and Georges joke shop will help but not enough. I am really sorry but I just can't afford a present at this time. Anyways would you like to for the summer and help me find a job , maybe you could get one too. Well send me an owl.   
  
Ron   
  
  
Harry sighed poor Ron , he seemed to have a streak of bad luck , first the death of Bill now this. Harry quickly grabbed a piece of parchment to write a reply.   
  
  
Dear Ron   
I am so sorry about your dads job . I hope he can get a new one . I will definetley come by this summer. Does Sunday sound okay . Oh and thats okay about the B-day present .   
Sorry so short but I gotta go talk to the muggles .   
  
Harry   
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Draco sat at the table feeling very uncomfterable , fathers friends sure weren't a very friendly bunch of people . His father , as chairperson called the meeting to order and said "Welcome children the reason you have been called here is for a very important reason. Voldemort will arrive here any minute to pick a new deatheater out of all you children . I have no idea how he will pick so don't bother asking now please sit quietly until the dark lord comes. Suddenly out of a burst of green light Voldemort appeared. " Ah young deatheaters I have appeared to tell you that you must train to become a deatheater yes you msut learn all three unforgiveable curses before I choose come back in a month and I will decide." 


End file.
